Everlasting Love
by TwinsConspiracy
Summary: Hermione has lost the love of her life and her best friend tries to help her get over it, but what happens when he starts to act jealous? What will she do? originally a one-shot, but it seemed long so I split it into chapters.
1. New Friend

Everlasting Love

By: TwinsConspiracy

Chapter One: New Friends

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

PS- all others are credited on the very bottom! (if there are any others)

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

It was our seventh and last year and everything was going to be great! Or so I thought. You see I, Hermione, was happily dating Draco Malfoy since the end of our sixth year and everything was going fine. Harry and Ron had accepted Draco into our group and even hung out with him without me. Ginny and I are very close and we have no secrets… NONE! One day Draco came to visit me at my parents house and he had said the one thing I thought, and he promised he would never say to me…. "I'm leaving"… I guess that's why I find myself looking out the trains window and barely listening to Harry and Ron's conversation about new Quidditch plans.

I was snapping out of my thoughts and able to hear the last part of Ron's question, "-with him?"

I looked at him for a moment until Harry asked " Mione are you ok? You seem distracted? Where's Malfoy? I have a few questions I need to ask him."

Well if you haven't guessed, that's right I haven't told them it was over. "you wont be seeing him anymore… you see… about two month ago… just left…" I found it harder to explain to them than I did my own parents.

"What are you on about Mione?" Ron had a confused look plastered on his face.

"He broke u-" I was cut off by the door sliding open and Ginny came in, walked straight up to me, grabbed my arm, yanked me up and pulled me out of our compartment, but not before giving Harry a strange look.

I was pushed into a bathroom and that's when Ginny began to sob hysterically onto my shoulder. I didn't know what to do because I had absolutely no idea what was wrong with her.

"I did something VERY wrong Mione!" Ginny said in a strained voice.

"What did you do? Ginny what happened? Ginny answer me!" I was beginning to get very worried about what she could have done, I began to shake my best friend.

" I… cheated… mistake… Blaise… stupid" she said stammering and all I could do was stand there and try to understand what my best friends was trying to say.

Then it dawned on me, _'wait! Blaise and cheated are never good in a sentence!' _I thought and I began to ask "please Ginny say you didn't!"

All Ginny could do was look ashamed and began to cry again.

"Ginny how could you do this to Harry?! You know how much he loves you and you just betray him like this-" I was cut off.

"YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO? YOU REALLY THINK THAT?! HE HASN'T HELD MY HAND IN WEEKS AND HE HASN'T KISSED ME OR LOOKED AT ME WITH THAT SPARKLE IN HIS EYES FOR MUCH LONGER THAN THAT!" Ginny was crying but you couldn't mistake the sound of her voice, it was full of anger, sadness, pain, and most of all she sounded like someone who felt un-needed and unappreciated.

"I am so sorry Ginny … I didn't know things where like that.." I felt so bad for my old friend… how could I call her my friend when I couldn't even tell she was suffering like this!

"You were busy with your own love life, I didn't want to ruin what was still so fragile," she said as she began to wipe her eyes.

"When do you plan on telling Harry? I mean you are going to tell him right?" I asked not sure if I should.

"Yes, I am, but I'm afraid I'll hurt him, I mean no one deserves to be cheated on, especially Harry" she said with tears evident in her voice.

"Are you going to talk to Blaise?" I asked her.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." she said to me.

"Well at least your going to talk to Harry, all Draco did was give me a 27 second 'it's over' talk and left" I said in a sad tone of voice.

"So… how are you… you know, doing since we last talked?" Ginny said now focusing all her attention on me.

"Well I don't know… Ginny it has been so hard! I mean I think about him all the time, when I sleep he hunts my dreams, when I am awake I swear I see him in the crowds… I don't know what to do! Please tell me what to do!" I yelled at her almost pleading with her to give me the answer which would make everything alright.

After awhile we decided that perhaps being in the bathroom together wasn't the best idea, so we went and sat in a compartment that was empty.

"Strange, is it not?" I asked.

"What?" Ginny replied.

"How this compartment is free, I mean they are always full, what if someone already has this compartment saved?"

"Then they should have saved it better!" Ginny said.

"Yeah, but the thing is, when nature calls it's kind of hard to ignore it, you know?" a husky voice said from the compartment entrance.

It was a guy who looked to be in his seventh year as well. He was tall, about 5'9, fair skin, but a little tanned, muscular, brown hair that went down to his ear, green eyes, an amazing smile, and a stack of books under his right arm, he had his school robes on and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.

"Hi, I'm Justin Moore, I just transferred here from Drumstum, this is my seventh year and I couldn't be more happy," he said as he smiled at us.

"Hi there, I'm Ginny and this is Hermione" I was still somewhat amazed at how good looking he was and thanked my stars that Ginny spoke up first.

"Hello," was all I could reply.

"So Drumstum huh, why did you transfer so late? Surely you wanted your last year of school to be spent with your friends?" Ginny asked him.

"It doesn't matter, yeah I'll miss my friends, but they were not as close as most people from here would be." he replied in a some what sad toned voice.

"Well, Are you by yourself here?" I asked.

"Yeah, everyone already had friends to sit with," he replied.

"Well, we'll keep you company right Hermione?" Ginny said looking at me.

"Um, yes of course we will," I answered.

"Well you two better change now before the bathrooms get crowded, I was waiting for the bathroom right out side here, but the person was taking forever, but I swear I heard two voices in there and they sounded like two female voices!" He informed us and me and Ginny just exchanged glances and started to laugh.

*DM*HG*DM*HG*DM*HG*

"Hey is Ginny back yet?"

"Yeah, but she left to talk to vanilla," he informed me.

"Vanilla? Who's vanilla?" I said to myself quietly.

I looked out the window and got lost in thought.

_.:Justin's P.O.V.:._

Little did she know a pair of clear green eyes were taking in her natural beauty. Her hair was soft and had lose curls, her skin was fair with a hint of pink on her cheeks, she had brown eyes that seemed sad, her skirt came above her knees and her shirt had the first two buttons unbuttoned, her legs were long and smooth, her uniform outlined her toned body, she had black stalking sthat went up to her knees.

'_she must work out a lot' _I thought.

"So it's _Hermione _right?" I asked her.

"Yes, it's an unusual name, but what can I do?" she replied with a smile.

A sweet smile, a smile that could melt even the coldest heart, a smile that I swear stopped time, and a smile that shinned brighter than any star in the heavens.

"So what books do you have there?" she asked while pointing to my pile of books and her eyes were practically sparkling.

"Um, I thought I would read the text books for the year… you know so I know it already and it makes class go by faster… and this one," I said while holding up a book, "is _Hogwarts: A History _so I know the school before I actually go there," she looked at me as though I was a saint or something.

"I do that too!" she exclaimed, "have you reached the part where LAVENDER!" she shouted and caused me to jump and fall out of my seat.

"What?!" I asked in a shaky voice.

"She went to speak to _lavender_," she replied simply.

"Excuse me?" I asked one more time.

"Ginny… she went to talk to lavender not vanilla," she said looking at me.

"Okay," I didn't have time to say anything else because the door slide open and Ginny came walking in.

"Hermione I need to speak to you… _immediately_" Ginny said to my brown eyed angel.

Can you imagine, '_my brown eyed angel_'_! since when do I talk like that! I mean come on she's beautiful and all but come on she's not that! And definitely not yours!!_


	2. New Classmates

Everlasting Love

By: TwinsConspiracy

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"He's been hanging around Daphne a lot and Lavender said they are dating… I am _so _sorry Mione"

'_Draco's going out with Daphne? Why? I mean we just broke up and he's already going out with some one _new_! I can't believe it!' _No I decided I wasn't going to waste another tear for him. _'it's about time I move on to'_.

"So are you ok to go back to our compartment? Or do you want to stay in _here,_" Ginny said waving here hands around the bathroom that had become our secret hide out.

"I think… yes… I am ok… lets go back," I found myself saying.

"Your back!… I mean you girls are back," Justin said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, we were… freshening up… you know, before we get to Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"Just in time, I believe we've arrived," I said as I saw us coming up to the train station.

As we were exiting I felt someone grab my arm, "Hey, I'm new and every thing, but I was wondering if I may tag along with you… and Ginny of course," Justin said.

"Um, yes, definitely, that would be great actually, that can give you a chance to met some really nice people… I don't mean to brag, but my friends are some of the best people you'll _ever_ meet… especially my best friends," I informed him and he just smiled, _'wow, he really does have a nice smile'. _

"Oh great!" I said in an annoyed voice.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Some idiot spilled green slim all over the steps!" I answered.

"Hum," the next thing I knew Justin was jumping over the steps and picked me up and over the slimmed goop.

"Thanks, I owe you" I told him.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Um, Yes, I do," I answered him and I couldn't help but smile when he offered his hand, which I gladly accepted.

_.:Third person's P.O.V.:._

What was unknown to them were a pair of steel grey eyes watching them full of anger and jealousy. _'who the hell does this bloke think he is! And she is flirting with him! Wait until I get my hands on him! No one and I mean_ no one _touches what is mine!'_

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

I smiled as I saw Harry and Ron walking towards me.

"Mione, where did you go? You never came back and I dropped my green slim I stole from George… and you are?" Ron said in a somewhat protective voice.

"What he means is, who are you and how do you know _our _Hermione?" Harry asked just as, if not more protective than Ron.

"Boys, this is Justin, Justin these are my best friends-"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Wesley! I know you guys anywhere I mea- wait! Your _Hermione Granger_?!" he said in a shocked voice and had an expression to match.

"Yes," I replied simply.

"Is there a problem with that?" Ron asked.

"No! but what are the odds that I ended up liking one of the famous _Golden Trio_?" he answered.

"Like? Who do you like?" I asked

"Well come on Mione! It's as plan as the freckles on my face… I mean can you blame him?… I am pretty damn beautiful," Ron said while he posed for us.

We all broke into fits of laughter that lasted the whole ride to Hogwarts.

"Well, we'll see you inside Justin," Harry spoke.

"You four can call me Jay," He informed us.

"Four?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you three and Ginny," he stated.

"I swear Ginny meets _everyone _before they even board the bloody train!" Ron told me and Harry as we sat down at our Gryffindor table.

I couldn't help but smile because it was true, Ginny always wanted to be the first person to know _everybody_!

"I see a lot of people came back," Ron told us.

"And that surprises you?" I asked him.

"Well, no, but I was referring to the Slytherins," he said while motioning with his head towards the Slytherin table.

"So where do you think Justin will get placed?" we all jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Merlin Ginny! Why do you always do that!" exclaimed Ron who was grabbing his chest.

"He was nice, I think he gets into Ravenclaw," guessed Harry.

"No, Gryffindor," stated Ginny.

"I agree with Ginny, Gryffindor," I stated.

"Well, I agree with Harry, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Ron stated proudly.

"Please settle down… due to some unfortunate events that occurred last year, students from different schools will be joining us, that includes students from every year, and I expect you all to treat them with respect and guide them if they need help, as a result the houses will be larger and the common rooms have been adjusted to fit all of you," McGonagall stated.

It started with the first years who walked in and had an expression of awe on there faces, they were so consumed with wonder they didn't so much as glance at the students who were staring at them. There were 5 Gryffindors, 8 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 3 Slytherins.

The second years came in and were so shy they looked at the floor more than the students or teachers. There were 7 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws, 8 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Slytherins.

From the second the doors opened, the third years met eyes with as many people as they could, _'these kids are going to be trouble'_, there were 3 Gryffindors, 4 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuffs, and 7 Slytherins. _'go figure'_.

The fourth years were the most cocky! They came in with an attitude that I swear could rival Draco's, they looked people up and down as they passed and some bloke winked at me. There were 4 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 5 Hufflepuffs, and 2 Slytherins.

The fifth years were the most flirtiest. They came in and the guys eyes started wondering and so did the girls, some of the guys actually stopped in front of me and winked, blew kisses, and howled at me! There were 4 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 3 Hufflepuff, and 2 Slytherins.

The Sixth years had the most style. The boys came in with their pants slightly baggy, their white shirts where not tucked in, their ties were loosely hanging around their necks, they all had white shoes as oppose to our traditional black shoes. The girls had short skirts, with white stalking that went up to their knees, they also had loose ties around their necks, they had the first three buttons of their shirts unbuttoned, and white shoes. There were 4 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs, and 4 Slytherins.

"Looks like your in style Mione, you have your outfit kind of like theirs," Ginny whispered to me.

Finally, the seventh years came in. They came in with a look of 'lets get this over with shall we', they also had a style resembling the sixth years, but I assume they get it from the seventh years because when they saw the seventh year girls wearing big white hoop ear rings they immediately started talking about how much they needed them too. We saw Jay come in and he was surrounded by guys, but when he saw us he winked and his friends stopped and began to do the same thing as the fifth years, but then Jay said something to them they looked at me and said 'too bad', he than smiled at me and winked again. Almost all the girls in the hall were glaring at me. There were 2 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, 2 Hufflepuffs, and 4 Slytherins.

If you lost count or your not good in math… that's 106 new students!

"I told you he would be placed in Gryffindor," Ginny gloated. "over here Jay," Ginny called him and pointed to a seat next to me and Jay sat next to me, much to my boys dismay.

"Silence everyone please" McGonagall shouted over the chatter. "as we begin another year let us welcome our new students and welcome back our seventh year students and our returning students… the staff would like to welcome each and everyone of you back from an awful time in our history, and please let us have a moment of silence for all our friends and family who where lost to us." she bowed her head which was a signal for us all to do the same.

_.:Ron's P.O.V.:._

'_Why?! Sure Fred got on my nerves… and his tricks were always tested on me, but he was family… my brother! I will always be there for my family no matter what! I won't miss the opportunity to tell them I love them! I only wish I could have told Fred! Although he would have taunted me for it… it would have been worth it with him knowing that I love him!'_

_.:Harry's P.O.V.:._

'_WHY?! Why did all those people have to die?! Why does anyone have to die?! They trusted me with there lives and I let some of them die! I couldn't help them! I couldn't help them! My help came to late! I am all alone in this world- _NO_! I am not alone! I have the Wesley's, I have Hermione, and most of all I have Ginny… I need to start being with her more! Before she gets tired of my cold shoulder and… of me. She's worth more to me than my own life! I love her and I need to tell her that more!'_

_.:Ginny's P.O.V.:._

'_I can't believe we have lost so many of our friends and family! Why Fred?! Why my brother?! And poor Harry! Still getting through all those deaths! I need to be with him now more than ever! I know he loves me! I can tell when I look deep down when he looks at me… his green eyes tell his soul… I need to tell him… I need to make things right!… I need to talk to Blaise first!'_

_.:Draco's P.O.V.:._

'_Huh, as if anyone 'close' to me deserves a moment of silence… poor Wesley's though… they deserve this moment of silence… Harry must be fighting to stay in control… Hermione… her eyes… I will never forget the look in her eyes… full of disbelief, anger, and most of all pain… she deserves better… my only mistake is not being able to be the one to make her laugh, make her angry enough so she wrinkles her nose and pouts her lips, oh I love that face! I hope she forgives me one day, but I can't tell her the real reason why… she won't understand'_

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

'_Too many people have passed! Fred, Dumbledore, Dobby, Remus , Tonks, , Sirius, "Mad-Eye", and all those poor lives! I wish I could have done more! We owe a lot of credit to Draco… if it wasn't for him we never would have made it past that barrier… I have to admit I didn't even know that much about the dark arts… I don't think we would have been able to save as many people and win the war without him… I guess it really is over… he won't even look my way… how can people actually not care about this moment? Look at all these kids who are whispering and laughing! _

"Now, I know all of you have some feelings over this subject so I think our Head Girl should say a few words… miss Hermione Granger, will you please come up here," McGonagall said with a shaky voice.

"Hello every one, I hope that we have all leaned to push prejudice aside because nothing good ever comes from it… I have lost so many people who I considered family, and I know many here have too… some however, have yet to know the feeling of having a parent gone forever, a brother or sister who will never annoy you or humor you or be able to tell your secrets too, nor a friend who has grown to be more than just a _friend_ but a member of your family and sharing secrets and other things you may not be able to share with your parents.. I know you don't understand the significance of this as oppose to those who have known that feeling of lost, but please don't be disrespectful to all who are still haunted by those unfortunate events… I have had plenty of time to think about these events, no matter how dreadful it was… and I have learned that goodbyes with always hurt… pictures will never replace having been there… Memories, good or bad, will always make you cry… and words can never replace those feeling, I urge you not to keep your feelings to yourself, let it out to a close friend or to me I am always here, thank you" I was on the urge of tears and I was shaking, I felt a pair of arms around me and I looked up and saw Jay walking me to our table.

"That was wonderful Hermione," Ginny said to me, Ron and Harry were only able to nod their heads.

"Now, lets eat and introduce yourselves to each other," McGonagall said and our food appeared on the table and everyone immediately began to eat without saying a single word.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice behind me and when I turned around I found a fifth year student looking at me.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I was wondering if you may do me the honor and come sit and eat with me over here," he stated.

"Um, wel-" I was cut off.

"She's busy and she's with _us_" Jay said to the kid.

"So you call dibs eh?" the kid said.

"Dibs?" I repeated.

"I said beat it Edmond" Jay said.

"Fine, but your going to have competition, I mean it's not everyday we see a girl with such… natural beauty as this angel here," Edmond said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"HEY! Get your hand away from her!" Ron yelled.

"So, I see there's competition here too," Edmond laughed "I look forward to winning your… heart," he smiled, winked, and left.

"Oh, my goodness! Can you believe that kid?!" Ginny laughed, "I mean he practically undressed you right here!" Ginny began to laugh again but stopped immediately when she saw my angry glare.

"That _pompous _jerk! Who in the name of Merlin's does he think he_ is_?" I was seething anger.

"Calm down Mione, he was only acting out because you're the second most beautiful girl in school," Harry assured me.

"But still, how can he- wait, _second_? Who's the first?" I asked with my one of my brows raised.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and looked her in the eyes and said, "my wonderful girlfriend Ginny, of course".

"Oh, Harry! That is so sweet!" Ginny smiled and kissed him on the check.

After dinner I walked with the Gryffindors to our dormitories, McGonagall had decided that Head duties could be put off until tomorrow.

"So… you won't be sleeping here?" Jay asked me.

"No, I share a dormitory with the Head Boy, so you know we can stay up late and go over the upcoming school events and make the perfects schedules.. Speaking of which we need to go to the meeting… Ginny I'll talk to you tomorrow and Jay I'll see you tomorrow as well and thank you for everything you did for me today, I really appreciate it, I really do" I said and I leaned in and kissed him on the check, "Bye, and don't stay up to late, we have classes tomorrow."


	3. Relationships and Realizations

Everlasting Love

By: TwinsConspiracy

Chapter 3: Relationships and Realizations

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

PS- all others are credited on the very bottom! (if there are any others)

* * *

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

As Harry, Ron and me were walking to the meeting they began to ask questions I didn't really want to answer.

"Mione… why wasn't Malfoy with you all day?" Ron asked.

"How come he didn't say one word to us?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't he look at you at all?" Ron asked.

"Why is he so close to that Daphne girl?" Harry asked.

"Why-" I couldn't take it anymore, I cut Ron off mid-sentence.

"BECAUSE HE BROKE UP WITH ME! HE DUMPED ME! HE LEFT ME!" I shouted.

"Mione… we're sorry… we didn't know… when did it happen?" Harry asked.

"The end of July… he just showed up and left just as quick," I replied with tears in my eyes.

"Oh, Mione, do you want us to hurt him?" Ron asked.

"No, I just want to pretend as if nothing happened… ok?" I told them.

"Yeah, sure." they said in unison.

We were the first ones at the meeting, go figure. So I decided it was a good time to start the schedules while Harry and Ron set up the chairs, much to Ron's dismay.

"So, Hermione's got you two doing servants work eh?" a silky voice said from the doorway.

We tuned to the source of the voice and it was none other than Blaise Zambini. "Bugger off Zambini," Ron told him.

"Oh, touchy are we?" Blaise teased, "actually I was here to speak to Hermione."

"Me?" I questioned.

"Yes, may we take a walk?" He asked.

"Um, ok, sure, we still have… 20 minutes so I think that will be fine," I answered. Once outside and a far enough to speak freely I asked, "So, what's on your mind?"

"You, actually… I can't stop thinking about you," he answered, " NOT that way," he quickly added, "you know Draco's my best mate and I see him as a brother."

"And I should be concerned because.." I asked

"He's horribly miserable and I believe you are the only one to help him," he answered.

"In case he didn't tell you… he broke up with _me_ so I doubt I made him happy," I whispered.

"You don't understand, he-"

"Aren't you too going to be late for the meeting?" we both jumped at the sound of an all to familiar voice.

I blinked, and turned around slowly, "Shouldn't you be at the meeting too?" I asked him.

"The curious thing, I was on my way to the meeting, when who should I find _alone _in a dark, secluded hallway?… my best mate _and _my ex-girlfriend," Draco replied.

"Draco, it's not what you think," Blaise tried to explain.

"Look, I think it's best you leave and go to the meeting Blaise," Draco told him without taking his gaze off me.

"Yeah," was all Blaise could say before he turned around and left me and Draco alone for the first time since our break-up.

"I better go," I told him, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around so I was facing him.

"So, what exactly are you playing at?" he asked, " are you trying to make me jealous by talking to that idiot who never leaves your side and talking to _my_ best _friend_ in the dark hallway?"

"Look what I do- you've noticed?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"It's hard not to… you come to school _completely _different, and then all these little boys are flirting with you, and _now_ this bloke is chasing after you like a sick little lost puppy," he answered in a tone that sounded both annoyed and jealous.

"You just had to do it, didn't you? Get into my life, and go away practically with out a single word? How could you do that to me?" I asked now that I had the chance.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me"Silence consumed us until he finally spoke, "you say it was the same as before, but I saw that feelings weren't there anymore," he answered without looking at me."I don't even know what to say, I cant say its you that I blame. You didn't do anything wrong, I should've saw it coming long ago, before we kissed, before we touched, before I dreamed of you every night, before I loved you with all of my light, and before I trusted you with all my might."

"I am sorry but you were-" I couldn't take his lies anymore!

"No, I cant. I mustn't forgive, mustn't forget, that you broke my heart, tore my world, when you said those awful words… I'm leaving… you just had to do it, didn't you?" I couldn't help the tears that began to come down my cheeks. "I gave you my heart and I thought I would receive it whole but you left it damaged, and now I can't even fully give into my feelings for another guy!" *

"Hermione? Is everything ok?" a dreamy voice behind me asked.

"Yes, Luna , I'm fine, do you want something?" I asked her still trying to control my emotions.

"I thought I would tell you, we are all ready to start the meeting," she informed us.

"Ok, lets go shall we?" I told Luna and Draco.

As we walked in they quickly stopped talking, I almost laughed, I am known for having a big, caring, and compassionate heart, but I also have a bad temper, and it takes _a lot _for me to lose it… _'Draco use to know the exact buttons to push to send me over the top… STOP! Do not think about him right now! You need to concentrate on the business at hand_.

"So I will have the schedules ready by tomorrow afternoon, so make sure to see me after than to pick one up, and if your school schedule interferes with you prefect duties _please_ let me know _now_, other than that have a great night's rest and see you all tomorrow," I told them all.

"Hermione, I wanted to wait for you to cheek out our dormitories," Gregory informed me.

"Thank you, that was sweet of you," I answered and he blushed.

"Look, how cute… it's a portrait of a family" I pointed out to Gregory.

"Password?" asked the little girl.

"TRUST" we said in unison in clear voices.

Her father picked her up and put her over his shoulder and the mother nodded and opened for us.

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Your right it is," he replied.

The entrance had a lounge, a coffee table, in the corner it had a table with writing supplies, and a book shelf. There was a small kitchen, but unfortunately no microwave a refrigerator, a table, a sink, a stove, and kitchen utensils including pots, pans, plates, cups, spoons, the works, but unfortunately no microwave. There was a staircase that divided about three steps up, the stairs leading to the left were gold and the ones to the right were blue.

"I guess we should head to bed now," I told him.

"Yeah, you probably right," he answered.

"Well, goodnight Gregory," I said to him.

"Goodnight, Hermione… oh Hermione…" he began.

"Yes?" I answered.

"I was wondering if… you would like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?" he asked in a cracked voice.

I smiled and I answered, "Yes, I would enjoy that."

He smiled and grabbed my right hand and kissed it. I smiled and went up to my room. I stood still in my room, it was gorgeous! It had a queen sized bed that was gold and red pillows, there was a window and it had a gold see though curtain, with a solid red curtain over it, there was a desk, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. The bathroom had a single toilet, a single shower, two sinks and two mirrors, and two doors that led into it.

"Oh, I see you've discovered there's only one bathroom," I said.

"Yeah, at least one good thing comes from this," he answered.

"What?" I asked.

"I get to see your beautiful face every morning," he stated simply.

After we said our goodnights again, I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I had a white tank top and green short shorts, they were a little too _tight _and _short _for my liking, but no one will ever see then so what does it matter?… I was soon to regret that!


	4. Troubled Times, Even In Time Of Light

Everlasting Love

By: TwinsConspiracy

Chapter Four: Troubled Times, Even In Time Of Light

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

PS- all others are credited on the very bottom! (if there are any others)

* * *

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

I woke up to the sound of an explosion. I quickly ran down stairs where I bumped into Gregory.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled.

"I don't know, but we better go check," I told him.

On our way down we ran into Mrs. Sprouts. "Good heavens what was that noise?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we better go see Professor McGonagall immediately," I told them.

"Professor what was that?" I asked as we ran into McGonagall in the hall.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it came from the Astronomy tower," she informed us and as we walked down the stairs she began to tell the prefects to guide students out of the school.

"What was that noise?" Draco asked me.

"We don't know, but it came from the Astronomy tower… you better start guiding students out to the 'safe zone' that Professor McGonagall showed us," I told him.

As we reached the tower, there was smoke coming out of it and the right wall was completely gone. We saw two students who seemed to be first years behind a huge bolder.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"Yes, I think so… we were trying to-"the brown haired boy was cut off.

"You can explain later in my office, but right now we are going to get you out," she said in a strict but soft voice.

"We can levitate them out," suggested Gregory.

"No, they are covered by the bolder and besides we might levitate them into a falling piece of debris," I told him, "I'll go professor," I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "okay, but be careful," she said once she saw me nod.

Once I reached the boys, I grabbed the blonde boy who was closer to me and guided him through the debris. I went back for the brown haired boy and he was still a great distance away from me, "you need to come closer sweetie," I told him.

"I'm afraid!" he screamed.

"It's okay, I am not going to let anything happen to you," I assured him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it" I assured him once again.

As he came closer the tower started to shake again and as he was about to go back, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me. I was nearly out of the room when a huge chunk of the ceiling came down in front of us. He grabbed on tighter to me and I told him to close his eyes. I walked him through the room and we reached the door when the blonde boy told us his pet was still in there.

'I'm sorry, but-" I started

"Please!" he yelled, "he's my best friend! He's not just a cat, he's my best friend!"

'_Aw! A cat!' _I thought, "okay."

"Hermione, NO!" Gregory grabbed my arm, "it's to dangerous in there for you to risk your life for a cat!"

I ignored him and crossed the room once more. I saw him in the corner. "Come here sweetie," I cooed the kitten. As I walked back I felt a slight shaking, but thought nothing of it.

_.:Draco's P.O.V.:._

I saw Hermione walking back with a small ugly creature in her arms. The ground started to shake slightly and I looked around to make sure it was nothing and that's when I saw it… a chunk of the ceiling came down and it was headed for Hermione's head. But before I could run, I was pushed into the wall and that annoying idiot pulled Hermione out of the way and he then picked her up and carried her out.

'_who the hell does this fool think he is?'_ I was grateful that Hermione was safe, but to carry her out and _still_ be touching her is not something I am too fond about.

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

Jay just appeared out of nowhere. Did he just save me? I _really_ owe him now. As he put me down I saw almost all the girls faces turn green with envy and jealousy.

"Thank you! Justin you're the best!" I put my arms around his neck and before I could stop myself, I gave him a kiss on his lips. I started to blush as I realized what I have just done. I looked around to see who saw that and to my dismay everyone seemed to be focused on what I was doing. I caught Draco's eye and he looked… Pissed! I am now completely confused! He broke up with me and now he looks _very _angry. It was than that I heard boys whistling and howling. I looked around and their attention seemed to be on me. I looked down and finally realized I was in my pajamas! And I immediately started to blush and I practically ran to change.

When I finished bathing and changing I was welcomed by an owl on my chair. '_he has a letter'_ I thought.

_Dear Miss. Granger,_

_Can you please come down to my office, there are some things I wish to discuss with you._

_Head Mistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

'_Great' _I thought.

I knocked on her door and I heard a firm "Enter" and I walked in slowly. I saw the two boys in the corner with the kitten.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" I asked.

"I have suspended these two boys for two weeks," she paused, but continued when she saw me nod, "they say they were trying to make a polyjuice potion to transform into professors so they could go to a relatives house because… they didn't want to go home," she paused again and she looked at the two boys, "they say their parents still believe in what Voldemort believed in, they have been teaching these boys some things that we ourselves fought to destroy. They didn't want to return to that… I have asked you here because you were the one who risked your safety for them… if I suspend them I will be contacting their parents and explaining what happened and why it happened… I wanted to know what you think," she finished.

I was thinking about everything she had just told me and I came to a conclusion, "Professor, I don't think suspension will be a wise decision, I believe they should stay, but be punished by working here," I suggested.

"Interesting, Miss. Granger, what do you suggest?" she asked.

"I am volunteering at the Magical Creatures Department on week-ends while they are studying the creatures here in the forbidden forest and I think they could also… they can clean the utensils we use and our examining rooms and they should be put to help organize the books in the library and also clean the owlery."

"That sounds like a great plan, they will start cleaning the owlery once a week starting tomorrow, Tuesdays and Thursdays they will help Madam Prince in the library and on the week-ends they will be in your charge to assist you," she said to me and the boys.

"For how long?" the blonde boy asked.

"For two months," she stated.

"Two month?!" screamed the brown haired boy.

"Yes, David, two months, you and Alexander should be thanking Miss. Granger," she told them.

"We are thankful, believe us we are, but we were only going to be suspended for two weeks," Alexander stated.

"Yes, but that was when your parents were involved, since they are not, you have a greater punishment," she said to Alexander, "Or will you prefer me contacting your parents?" the two boys shook their heads vigorously, "very well then, get back to your dormitories," with that the two boys hurried out, "classes today have been cancelled and will resume tomorrow," she informed me.

"Thank you Professor," I said to her.

"No, Miss. Granger thank you for what you did for those boys," she smiled at me.

***DHDHDHDHDHDHDH***

As I walked to the Great hall for Breakfast, I was stopped by a hand that covered my eyes, "_guess who_" the voice asked

"Gregory?" I answered.

"Who?" Justin replied taking his hands off my eyes and looked kind of jealous.

"Oh, Jay, hi, what are you up to?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just going to eat, but who is this Gregory person?" he asked.

"He's the Head Boy," I answered.

"Oh," was all he replied.

As we entered the hall, I felt some one's angry glare on me but I didn't have time to find the source because Gregory came up to me.

"Hermione, I was wondering when you were coming down, remember our breakfast date," he asked.

"No, I haven't forgotten" I answered, "Gregory this is Justin, Justin this is Gregory. Head Boy," I introduced them because they looked like they were sizing each other up.

"Hello," they said in unison.

"So, where do you want to sit," I asked Gregory.

"Um, at the end of the table so we can talk," he answered.

"That's fine, I'll see you later, bye," I said to Justin.

Throughout all breakfast I felt two angry pair of eyes on me, but when I looked up I didn't notice any one looking at me, _'ok Hermione, your getting paranoid! Calm down!'_ I told myself.

After breakfast, I caught up with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"There she is," Ginny said pointing at me.

"Yes, here I am, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Harry and Ron are obsessing over what you were wearing this morning," Ginny informed me.

"What do you think you were wearing?" Harry asked.

"Do you realized you just became the fantasy of half the male population!" yelled Ron.

"You guys are acting like her father!" Ginny yelled at them.

"Look, your like my sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you… not anymore," Harry said.

"Harry, I know you guys are only trying to protect me, but I can handle myself now, I know what to expect… don't worry… you boys are so cute when you get protective… Ginny I feel sorry for you, I'm 'like' a sister to them both, but you are the sister to one and a girlfriend to the other," we all laughed. It felt good to just hang out like it use to be.

"Come on, what do you say of a little flying?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Harry and Ginny said in unison.

The last time I was on a broom it was with Draco… "Yes, I call Ron!" I said

We were flying when we saw someone fly past us. Justin was flying with Lavender.

"Hello you two," Harry said.

"I say we have a flying match," Ron said.

"But I only race with Ronald," Lavender said.

"Well, I can take Hermione and Lavender can go with Ron," Justin suggested.

'YES!" Ron and Lavender shouted.

I suggested we fly down to switch brooms, but Ron thought it was too much of a hassle and we should just switch up in the air.

"_I'm. Going. To. Fall.,_" I tried to explain to Ron.

"You'll be fine, Mione!" he said back, "look if anything goes wrong you have me and Jay," he assured me.

"Fine, but if I die… I will _never_ stop haunting you and I will never help you with your homework again," I told him in a firm tone.

As Ron, Ginny, and Harry started snickering, Jay suggested I sit in front of him since he thought I had a little fear of flying, truth is I love flying, but only when I fly alone because I have some control, but when someone else fly's I don't have a single say in how _they_ should fly.

_.:Justin's P.O.V.:._

'_she has a really cute butt,' _I thought to myself. She should really wear jeans more often, and that white tank top is so tight to her… chest, I can practically see down her shirt! That pink sweater isn't helping the matters either. Her hair smells so enticing, the smell or vanilla and strawberry is a perfect combination, I have yet to smell that on any other girl here. Her hair in that pony tail, exposing her neck is _definitely_ not helping me!

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yes, I think so," she answered.

The faster we raced, the more she leaned into me, after a while that's all I could think about. Until she informed me that we were falling behind, she suggested I "keep my head out of the clouds and race!"… she's so cute when she gets competitive.

I couldn't help but get this feeling, like someone was watching us. I looked around and that's when I saw a blonde guy staring right at us. I was about to tell Hermione who was that, but she gabbed me in the stomach and said to fly faster.

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

We came in second, behind Ron and Lavender and before Harry and Ginny. No shocker there, Ron was I think more competitive than me! Harry was more of a relaxed person and liked to just have fun with us.

I thought I was being watched, but when I looked around I didn't find anyone. I got the feeling again and I saw Gregory watching us.

"Maybe we should come down," I told the others.

I was answered by "Aw", "Mione!", and "Your just mad because we beat you!"… one guess on who said _that_.

When we came down I was greeted by Gregory who said he didn't want to disturb our fun so he was waiting for us to be finished. He said he was told by McGonagall that she would like both of us to put up wards around the forbidden forest because some _creatures_ were spotted coming out and staring at the school, and on one occasion one of _them_ actually jumped up to the roof and wandered the tower. As I said bye to everyone, jay told me to be careful and gave me a hug, I saw Gregory's eyes darken, but said nothing.

"Oh, by the way, Draco will be joining us," Gregory informed me.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"McGonagall said he knew a strong ward and he could teach us, well you, I'm just back up," he said.

As he finished his sentence Draco came walking up to us, "bout time," he said in an annoyed voice.

As we came closer to the forest, I thought I saw something in there move, "we should start now," I told them.

"Fine, pay close attention Granger," I felt my heart tighten as he used my last name. he moved his wand in a complicated motion and said an incantation under his breath. "got it?" he asked.

"Yes I think so," I replied.

"Ok, now you try over there, come on I haven't got all night," he said a bit irritated.

I did it perfectly, "okay, well I know how to do it, so you can go or help," I asked him.

"I'll help," he replied.

"Fine, I'll go over there and put up wards and you stay here and finish putting up these wards," I said, "Greg you can come with me… I might need some company," I said. I thought I saw Draco's face darken, but I thought nothing of it.

"Why don't we stay together?" Draco asked.

"Because if we split up we can finish faster, and besides I thought the further away from me you were, the better?" I said and walked away.

"Look, I know you and Hermione had a thing in the past, but it's over now, and well… thanks," Gregory said to Draco.

"Thanks for what?" he asked a bit confused.

"For leaving her… I never would have had a chance when you guys were together because she was completely in love with you… we all saw it in her eyes… but now, now she is over you, somewhat, and I have a good a chance as anyone here to quart her," he replied and walked away.

"She will never be with anyone else, she's mine and only mine," he said in a low deadly voice.


	5. Unpredictable Life

Everlasting Love

By: TwinsConspiracy

Chapter Five: Unpredictable Life

A/N: SO this is a Harry Potter Fic, a Dramione… Of course the characters are not mine they belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but the Plot and the characters you do not know, if I did own the characters then I would be stinking rich. so yeah enjoy it and remember to review it at the end plz. Thanx (= P)

PS- all others are credited on the very bottom! (if there are any others)

_.:Hermione's P.O.V.:._

That night I had the most awful dream again, _I was watching as everyone left a funeral and I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Justin, and all my friends and they were crying hysterically and I tried to talk to them but they just walked right passed me, I closed my eyes in frustration and when I turned around I saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron leaving again, but they seemed older and Ginny had her arm wrapped in Harry's and she was pregnant, I saw them leave and I turned around to see whose grave it was and I saw… Draco… he knelt down and silent tears began to fall, he carved something and said something inaudible, as he got up I saw Ginny staring at him with pity in her eyes and she said something to him and handed him something, he began to talk to her and I went to see whose grave it was, but as usual I woke up._

I glanced at my clock and noticed it was only 5:34 am, I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I got up and headed to the shower.

I went down stairs and I decided to roam the school, I turned a corner and I sat down on the bench, I closed my eyes and a voice interrupted me.

"Fancy meeting you here," a deep voice said.

I opened my eyes and I saw Ron sitting next to me, "what are you doing up at this hour?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he retorted.

"Ron, I can hardly believe that you _intentionally_ woke up at this hour and are in happy mood," I said suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep," he admitted, "I have been trying to think of a way to ask out Lavender," he said.

"Oh, Ron! How cute! I can help you… lets see… she loves movies, but you can't take her to the moves any time soon… she loves ridding, but your afraid-I mean hate horses… OH! I GOT! She loves picnics and walks along the water, you can have a picnic and get her comfortable and then suggest a walk by the lake! And then when the time is just right, you ask her out!" I exclaimed.

"WOW!… Mione… I am so glad you are in my life, I seriously don't know what I would do without you! I mean it Mione, you help me with my school work _and _with my personal life! I don't say this much, but I love you and I really do appreciate everything you do for me, and I know Harry feels the same, you and Ginny are the only ones me and Harry will put our lives on the line for, well, now for me, that includes Lavender," he said sheepishly.

"I know, you four.. three are the only ones in my life I would put up with and defend with my life, all four of us have protected each other at all means necessary and that was the ultimate test of our friendship and our love for each other, and we all passed," I said to him.

We began planning what foods Ron should take on his date and he of course was only thinking about what he wanted, but I quickly added some things Lavender would adore. Before we knew it, students were walking to breakfast and Ron got up and offered his arm, which I gladly accepted.

As we walked in I saw Lavender stare at me and I discretely nodded at her and her face brighten up more than I thought it would, _'she does like him a lot'_ I thought as I sat down between Ron and Neville.

"You look beautiful today Mione," Neville said in a shy, quite voice.

I looked at him and hugged him, "thank you Nev, you really know how to brighten my day," I said as I kissed his cheek. A lot of the guys were shooting death glares at Neville.

"I was wondering if I can talk to you after breakfast," he asked and I said yes.

I finished and Neville helped me up and we walked out together. "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" I asked.

"Well, you know I had a date with Luna right," he asked and when I smiled and nodded he continued, "well I wanted to tell you how it went…" he sounding embarrassed. "she said-,"

"You had a date? With whom?" Draco's voice cut me off.

"It's none of _your_ concern, so bugger off," Neville said.

"Wow, finally got a spine have you Longbottom?" he asked.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked getting annoyed by his presence.

"I wanted to talk to you… in private," he said looking at Neville.

"It's okay Nev, you can go, but we are going to talk later okay," he nodded and reluctantly left.

"I see your friends don't trust me," he said in an amused voice.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked again.

"Look, I have a date tonight and I can't do my rounds," his voice sounded bored.

"You have to, why don't you just move your date to another day," he looked shocked.

"What? You thought I was going to cry and want to _talk_ about it? No, I have accepted your decision and I am finally moving on," I lied to him.

"Just like that?" he asked.

"That's what you did, isn't it? Dating Daphne are we?" I said.

"I really am sorry-" I cut him off.

"Nothing you can say can save you now that it's over, I guess that you'll find out when you're no one… don't say you're sorry now because I just don't care"

"Please listen to me!" he pleaded.

"Don't waste your breath," I ordered, "Are you even listening when I talk to you? Do you even care what I'm going through? Your eyes stare, but your staring right through me, you're right there but it's like you never knew me! Do you even know how much it hurt?" I said as I stared into his eyes and I couldn't help stop the tears that came running down my cheeks, "Well, I guess this is where our story ends, when I turn out the light, fantasy and reality collide… It feels like I am going crazy I guess that this is how it really feels to break up." I told him.

"I love you! Please… just think about everything we've been through! If I truly didn't love you than why did I save you? Why did I take all that crap your friends threw at me? I did it for you!" he yelled.

"I should thank you.. I would forgive you, but that would be wrong, so I thank you for not seeing me for so long, before my feelings crumbled, so I'm truly honest when I say this… I can only thank you for all of this. I was born the day you kissed me, but I woke up the day you left me" I told him and walked away with tears running into me eyes.

I saw a mess of Brown hair coming towards me and I thought it was Harry, "Where have you been? We have been waiting for 12 minutes!" David yelled.

"Are you alright Miss. Granger," Alexander said.

"I wiped my tears away, "I am fine, so lets go, you don't want to be late after the _incident_ last weekend do you?" I said and the boys nodded vigorously. I am so happy they loved volunteering with me, they really are two amazing boys. I have to reward them some how, they still came back even when I thought they wouldn't return now that their punishment was over.

"Oh, Hermione how are you!" I was greeted by Dr. Florien, "and _David_,_ Alexander_" she said while looking at the boys who only smiled sheepishly.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"We are going to check on some baby trolls, they seem to have been abandoned by their mother so we will feed them, survey them to make sure the mother is really gone," she said while looking at some files.

"And what happens if the mother doesn't return?" Alexander asked.

"We will transfer them to the Department for Magical Creatures where they will be raised and hopefully released back to this forest," she answered.

"I never knew their where Trolls in the forbidden forest," David said.

"Not a lot of people do, they are very uncommon here, but some do wander here and stay," she informed them.

"Okay, Hermione you'll be coming with me and _you two_ can clean the tent on the other side.

"Yes, Mrs." they said in unison.

"So be careful, they are very scared and they will lash out at you if they feel you are a threat," Dr. Florien informed me and the other Dr. who was joining us.

I don't remember much, but I felt a pain in my left leg, there was a snake and I began to fall, I do remember I thought, _'of all the weird, mysterious creatures in this forest, I had to be attacked by a common rattle snake.'_ then I hit the ground and I blacked out. I was in and out of consciousness when I heard something about being bitten by four different rattle snakes and having an unidentified bit mark on my back.

*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*

It had been three months since Neville asked for my help. I told him to take Luna to the Astronomy tower, when he said what was romantic about that I told him to trust me. Ginny and I had begun to transform the tower into a cozy little room. Ginny had transformed the telescope into a table and the legs were transformed into seats. I had made the paper on the walls transform into red and pink curtains that hung all around the room. We transformed part of the wall into a fire place… that took a good 15 minutes and it took both of us to do it. We set up the table with candles and candles were floating all around the room. Ginny didn't trust the candles so she put a charm on them so they would only move up and down and away from the curtains and the candles on the tables would not burn out, when I asked how she knew that charm she said simply, "when Ron, Fed and George are your sons you tend to pick up a few charms here and there and my mum found a fair few and wanted me to know them, since their blood run's in my veins and my kids might turn out like them."

I am in a hospital bed and in just 2 months, I am graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had that dream again last night, _I was watching as everyone left a funeral and I saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, Justin, and all my friends and they were crying hysterically and I tried to talk to them but they just walked right passed me, I closed my eyes in frustration and when I turned around I saw Harry, Ginny, and Ron leaving again, but they seemed older and Ginny had her arm wrapped in Harry's and she was pregnant, I saw them leave and I turned around to see whose grave it was and I saw… Draco… he knelt down and silent tears began to fall, he carved something and said "I always loved you, and I will never stop, but I am leaving and this might be the last time I see you," as he got up I saw Ginny staring at him with pity in her eyes and she said something to him and handed him something, he began to talk to her and I went to see whose grave it was, but this time I didn't wake up… it read _

_**Here lies, **_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Beloved daughter and cherished friend**_

_**May here angel always shine upon us**_

_**May her laughter and courage never leave our hearts**_

_**May she rest for eternity and find the peace she deserves**_

*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*

"I am and can never begin to tell you how sorry I am for not being here the first time to say this… I never told you, but I have to now… Hermione, I had to… I went to see my father in Azkaban and he wanted me to leave you, when I said no, he said at least until he died, he said that was his last wish," he explained, "He was my father Hermione, his views might have been wrong but he was a good father and he rarely abused me like the other Death Eaters did to their son's," he explained again, "he wasn't a monster to me like you think, that night… at the war… he was killing the Death Eater behind us, he wasn't aiming at us, nor at you, I said I killed him so you would leave and when you thought I fought him, I was making him turn himself in, which he did," he said quietly "and he said he wanted to die knowing you were no longer with me, please don't be mad. But Daphne was in constant communication with her uncle who visited My father all the time, I couldn't risk it getting back to my father… believe me, it wasn't easy trying to stay away from you, all those accidents that all those blokes had, weren't accidents at all," he admitted, "he got the Dementor's kiss that night you had your accident, Daphne's uncle had sent us an emergency letter," he said, "I always loved you, and I will never stop, but I am leaving and this might be the last time I see you," he got up when he heard someone sniff behind him, "Oh, it's you," he said quietly.

"I have something for you," Ginny said.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's a letter Hermione wanted me to give you when she was in the hospital, she wrote it and wanted me to make sure you received it before she was released from the hospital," Ginny began to Cry hysterically and handed Draco a letter.

"I don't blame you for keeping me away 2 years ago," he said quietly.

"I don't blame you for her death 2 years ago," Ginny replied just as quietly. That was the last time they saw each other.

Draco looked at the letter and unfolded it, it read

_**To Draco-**_

_**You just had to do it, didn't you,? Get into my life, and go away with out a single word, I would forgive you and that is wrong, so I thank you for not seeing me for so long, before my feelings tore, before you leave me once more, so I am honest when I say this, I can only thank you for this. I try so hard to hide it away, I still love you, I always did. But I can't fool myself anymore… It is you who I adore. I miss our talks, I miss our lunch, I miss a lot of thing so much… Our walks, Our dreams, Our laughs, Our jokes, Your kisses, Your touch… You have no idea how I miss it so much. You just had to do it, didn't you? Get into my life, and go away with out a single word, but still I'm willing to forgive, willing to forget, but why, I don't know really. You come and say your sorry, while my heart pounds in glory. I have you once again, I'm fine and I won't let you run away this time. I'm yours and you're mine and that's how it will be until the end of time. **__*_

_**Always yours,**_

_**Hermione **_

He fell to his knees and began to cry, he let her go and she was gone forever, nothing he can do can bring her back! He took his wand and pointed it at her tomb stone, this is a constant reminder for all…

Her grave was the most beautiful of them all, Harry, Ginny, and Ron paid no expense on it… only the best for her. It had an angel who looked like Hermione and she was holding a plaque that read….

_**Here lies, **_

_**Hermione Jean Granger**_

_**Beloved daughter and cherished friend**_

_**May here angel always shine upon us**_

_**May her laughter and courage never leave our hearts**_

_**May she rest for eternity and find the peace she deserves**_

The bottom of the grave has roses, one for each year of her life, there was one thing that nobody ever notices, but some have, but think nothing of it… at the bottom of the roses there is a long concrete block that the roses lay upon and if you look closely you will see how even in death, love is never forgotten…

_**A thousand words won't bring you back, **_

_**I know because I've tried**_

_**A thousand tears won't bring you back,**_

_**I know because I've cried**_

_**I was born the day you kissed me,**_

_**And I died the day you left me**_

The statue of a lioness laying on the ground and a serpent laying next to her is the only memory of the love that once filled Hermione Grangers heart.

"_**A thousand words won't bring you back, **_

_**I know because I've tried**_

_**A thousand tears won't bring you back,**_

_**I know because I've cried" ----- **_Came from a story at mugglenet(dot)com. From the author _annie_ entitled "_A thousand words_"

"_**I was born the day you kissed me,**_

_**And I died the day you left me"----- **_Came from a story I read here on fan fiction, by the autho_r __CLee36_entitled "_Born the day you kissed me_" which these words actually came from a Rascal flats song.

.:I strongly suggest reading them both!:.

*= a poem my friend wrote for me when we were in 9th grade 3


End file.
